


We Fit (We Match)

by seungsols



Series: Of Naps and Crayons [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan and Hansol know each other more than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fit (We Match)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Gabe Bondoc’s song “We Match.”

“Wah, this is awesome!” Chan exclaimed as he sat down with his friends. “She gave us chocolate!” He was grinning from ear to ear as he began playing with the candy on his desk.

Looking around, Seungkwan was pretty happy. It was only his second week of school and he already loved it. He made a lot of new friends, including Minghao, a Chinese student who came abroad since his mother works in Korea, and Chan, a smiley one who loved to dance. They sat across from him at the table.

His deskmate was his best friend, Choi Hansol. The two have been together for as long as they can remember and it was exhilarating to find out they were classmates.

While their teacher was passing out their candy, Hansol had to excuse himself to the little boy’s room. As he went to the bathroom, everyone began eating their piece of chocolate.

Seungkwan ate half of it before deciding to save the rest for later. He folded it in the napkin his teacher handed him to show his mom when he went home. 

Without anyone at their table noticing, one of the other kids, Shin Dongjin, took the chocolate from Hansol’s desk, thinking that their teacher put it at an empty desk.

Hansol came back to his desk and smiled in relief as he finished his business. “Did you guys already eat your candy?” he asked his friends. Seungkwan, Chan, and Minghao nodded.

“Ah, you should eat yours before it melts!” Minghao suggested.

Hansol grinned, but was shocked to see that there wasn’t anything on his desk. He checked around the table and the floor and couldn’t find it. “Oh, I lost mine,” Hansol sighed sadly. 

Seungkwan looked to see that his best friend was sad before looking at the food in his lap. He tapped Hansol’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Here,” Seungkwan smiled as he unraveled the napkin in his lap and showed the other half of his chocolate bar. “I saved a piece for you.”

Hansol blinked. He was handed over the chocolate as he looked up at Seungkwan who quickly turned his head away. Hansol frowned, thinking his friend was annoyed with him, but in reality, Seungkwan was trying to make sure nobody saw him blushing.

“Thanks, Seungkwan,” Hansol smiled sincerely as he ate the chocolate happily.

“Of course,” Seungkwan beamed back as his cheeks were still rosy. “What are friends for?” Even though he was a bit sad that he couldn’t show his mother his chocolate, at least he was able to help his best friend.

–

As they were packing up to go back home, Seungkwan panicked as he saw the grey clouds forming outside the window. He packed up his backpack only to realize he didn’t bring an umbrella today.

He grew worried as he was walking down the hallway towards the outside. Standing at the door, he saw it began to rain. It was pouring within a few seconds and Seungkwan gulped. If there was anything he hated more than being away from his mother, it was getting wet in the rain.

Before he stepped outside, he heard an umbrella open above him. Looking up, he saw a blue umbrella covering his head. He turned to see a smiling Hansol. 

“Good thing I brought an umbrella, huh?” Hansol snickered. Seungkwan blinked before smiling back at his best friend. “Maybe you can stay with me until your mom gets back from work.” He gasped. “We could have a sleepover too! I’ll ask my mom to call your mom when we get to my house!”

The two walked out of the school in sync as Hansol was excitedly planning what they were going to do once they reached his house. Seungkwan kept laughing along with his friend as they walked in the rain together. Their steps in every puddle matched as well as their friendship.


End file.
